Vicious Tendencies
by Orejas
Summary: Koji aims to follow his father's footsteps and successfully recreates Mewtwo. However things go wrong when Mewtwo awakens.
1. Chapter 1

Koji Fuji was thrown over his desk as a wave of telepathic force pushed him backwards. His white lab coat fluttered in the air as he flew before landing on his side. Wincing in pain he gripped his sides as he frantically looked up at the creation he just unleashed. It's purple tail flicked left and right, the cat like gaze stared down at him with a hatred like no other. It was Mewtwo, his father's creation that Koji successfully replicated using the notes he had stash on a far away island. "Damn it…Why are you doing this?" He asked as he looked up through his shattered glasses. He can see himself so clearly in mewtwo's crystal blue eyes, down on the ground with his short cut hair, a young aspiring scientist who would have accomplished so much.

"Hmph, you ask why?" She said in a very feminine and yet intimidating voice inside his head. "Because I can".

Suddenly he felt blinding and piercing pain in his wrists as a purple aura surrounded his wrists. He screamed out in agony and pain as he was lifted into the air from an unknown force, a wave or stabbing pain seemed to overtake every inch of his body as his arms spread wide from the psychic influence. He never realized until now just how fragile his body could actually be, how easy it would be for Mewtwo to just snap his neck with a twist, or how she could make him beg and cry with the slightest ease of her mind. Mewtwo stared at him as her hand was raised into the air, her circular digits slowly closing together until she finally closed them all the way and waved her arm, making him crash all the way against the back wall against incubation pods and miscellaneous tubes. His glasses flew off and he struggled to regain his vision that grew more and more blurry.

"No… this isn't what was suppose to happen, Why is it a she? And why does it look so different?" She did look just a tad different, her skin was a lighter tone compared to the photos he seen... and her features were a bit softer and less chiseled than the other Mewtwo and yet... she was so fierce.

She floated towards him as objects flew all around, her psychic aura causing a turbulence of papers and books that twisted around like a tornado. Finally she landed on the ground right in front of him, her eyes glowing as she took control of the various tubes and wires that were connected to the pods and wrapped them around his arms like rope, forcing him against the wall and trapping him.

"What... what are you going to do?!" He shouted, his heart racing from being so close to such a dangerous being.

"Whatever I want! This world now belongs to me and I shall get what I want, WHEN I want it!" She reached out and stoked the side of his face, he bared his teeth as he stared straight back at her, his angry eyes fixated on her smug gaze as she observed him. "and I want YOU to be my slave…" she said with such dominance that Koji could feel his legs shaking from fear. He gulped wonder what exactly she meant by that. Would he have to do her bidding? Forced to become a mind puppet? And what would happen if she didn't need him anymore? His hands clenched into fists as he struggled to pull his arms free from the tubes and wires that tied him against the wall all to no avail. Damn it why didn't he heed his father's warnings? When Koji took the path of science, a road his father long abandoned, he tried to warn him. He told him the tale about Mew, how they forced one Mew that gave birth to a genetically modified version Mewtwo and how they failed to stop its vicious tendencies…

"Like Father like son, isn't that right Koji?" His eyes widened just like the grin on her face.

"How did you…"

"I can tap into your mind, read your thoughts. You regret creating me and apparently there's another like me. No matter that won't stop me." She said as her face leaned in closer and closer. Koji tried to turn his face away but her hand grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look back at her. He closed his eyes shut as he braced for the worst. Mewtwo tilted her head forward just a bit, their foreheads making contact before meeting lips with him. Her thin slender tongue slipped past his lips and wrapped around his with surprising tender affection.

His eyes shot open with surprise as he saw her eyes had shut as she kissed him. He did nothing as he felt her warm tongue taste and dance around with his. Her thin arms wrapped around his back as she held him closely, her hands rubbing all over his back as she leaned in closer. Koji was so confused and yet he couldn't deny that he was feeling aroused. He hadn't been with a woman for so long because of his studies that he had forgotten what it was like to be kissed. His tongue started to swirl around hers as he leaned in as close as he can, but just a couple seconds afterward Mewtwo pulled back, a thin string of saliva loosening and breaking as she did so.

Her smile widened as she raised her hand and Koji could feel a psychic aura around his lower region. He felt his belt loosen and taken off as his pant's zipper get pulled down quickly along with his pants and boxers.

"H-hey! What're you doing!" Koji asked, kicking his legs in the air wildly trying to hide his manhood. Mewtwo smiled and giggled, out loud, not in his head but aloud like a kitten. Despite being embarrassed Koji did notice this and began to wonder why she was giggling out loud until her voice broke his concentration.

"I am a Pokemon, a creature and a live one at that. I have my needs and like I said you're going to be my slave". Her hand then tightly gripped Koji's thickening member, she squeezed it a few times with increasing pressure as he gasped in surprise. "You're not all the way hard yet… no matter." She loosened her grip and stroked his cock down the shafted and across the bulbous tip that pointed towards her, her circular fingers felt so soft and warm, Koji almost forgot that she IS based on a mammal and isn't actually a cold being despite her personality. Her fingers turned a bit as she stroked down, going all the way down from the shaft and past his head only for her other hand to grip at the base and stoke down again. Koji bit his lip as he couldn't do nothing else but feel her movements. "Feels good doesn't it?" She said in a mocking voice. Her face leaned in close to his with a flirtatious smirk on her face as she continued to pick up the pace of alternating hands. Her left hand quickly stroked him down across the shaft, those circular digits rubbing across his sensitive nerves only to feel her right hand grab at his base and repeat the motion the same second her left hand brushed off his swelling head. "I can tell what you like about it, you like how my fingers twist as rub you down, don't you?" She asked as her hand tightened its grip on his cock. "You can feel your blood rushing as you grow ever harder... I can tell your hips are moving on their own…" She was right, his hips were bucking forward when her hands seemed to trail off... Koji began to pant, he had never felt an erection so strong before from motions that were so tender and teasing. "Your cock is throbbing in my hands, I can feel it pulsing with heat, do you want to know what I'm going to do?" Mewtwo had stopped switching hands and began to pump his cock up and down, her other hand grasping his sack making his jump up and giving out a pathetic surprised yelp. "I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to fuck your cock again and again." She said in a teasing light voice, Koji could feel that orgasmic tide rising as his legs began to shake. "I'm going to fuck you until your sack goes empty and not a single drop of cum is left…" as she said this she tightened her grip on his sensitive orbs making him grimace a bit in pain, and yet despite this surge of pain it seemed to actually bring his orgasm closer. Mewtwo giggled again when she sensed this. "You masochistic freak, you get off on pain... don't you?" Her grip tightened, she had slowed down her pumping so his rising climax would calm and rest like a building wave suddenly dying and letting the surface calm again. He felt like his sack being squeezed though, and his orbs inside felt like they were about to burst as he began to groan out from her abuse. "Say it! you like this pain!" Koji bit his lip, he felt so ashamed that he was being sexually abused about it and yet he didn't want it to stop.

"Yes..." he moaned out, barely above a whisper.

"Yes what?" She screeched in his mind, pulling his sack towards her as she had him by the balls. His head twisted around a bit as the pain began to overwhelm him, at this point he would say anything to satisfy her.

"Yes I love the pain!"

"Who do you belong to?" Koji's bare legs were trembling violently now.

"You! I belong to you!" She pulled on them even harder now, he shouted as he thought she was going to rip him apart.

"Call me master!"

"Yes master! I'll do anything master! I'm your slave I'm yours!" He cried out frantically in a high pitched voice. She laughed again as her tail swayed in the air playfully.

"Good, you know your place." She waved her long powerful tail around and tickled underneath his chin. "let's give you a small reward…" She said as she turned around showing her back to him. Her tail then began to reach down and wrap around his pulsing member.

"Ah! N-nooo…"

"You say no, but I know your body says yes." She said as her tail clenched around him tightly and began to stroke him. Her smooth skin felt so nice and warm, Koji was sure he wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. Mewtwo giggled as she read his thoughts, the tip of her tail began to move and play with the very tip of his cock as it coiled around his rod with a tighter grip. Her tip began to playfully tease the lips of his entrance but with only the most gentle prods. Koji growled and groaned in pain, she was toying with him and teasing every spot of his member as her tail dragged along its purple skin across him in such a pleasing manner. "Oh my am I being a bit too rough?" She asked. Her tail began to stroke him faster as the grip tightened to a maddening squeeze, the tip pressing down between his lips a bit more and making him groan and tear up in the eyes.

"Please…master" She pressed down even further, the thin line of pleasure and pain going straight down to pain as he squirmed and fought against the wiry constraints she placed on him. She giggled as she finally released the pressure, her tail unwrapping around his manhood.

"Only because you said please".

As soon as she said that the tubes that wrapped around his arms loosened and relinquished their grip. Koji fell onto his knees, panting and rubbing the sore spots that the technological ropes left around his arms. Mewtwo looked down at him and seemed pleased with herself; she was breaking him and making sure that he was going to be her slave without the need of any psychic power. As he slowly recuperated from the bondage she raised her arm and looked at his computer desk. She pulled back her arm as if dispelling the air and the desk was dragged all the way next to her, a computer monitor and various books fell off noisily off the desk as she did so. She then waved her arm and everything else left on table flew off at her command. Koji heard the familiar noise of papers floating in the air and looked up wondering what she was up to now. Mewtwo smiled as she laid back against the chair, her tail high in the air, her legs spreading open showing off that spot where her purple tail connected with her slender chest.

"Get up." She ordered. Not wanting to upset her Koji did as he was told despite still not feeling well. "take off that silly lab coat, you're not a researcher anymore! You're my pet!"

"Yes... master." He said as he tried to make himself sound as submissive as possible to make her happy. He slid off his lab coat and pulled off his buttoned shirt he wore underneath.

"You had your fun now it's my turn." She said in a demanding voice. Her hand rested on that spot in the middle of the purple base, right between her legs. "Use your tongue, and do be thorough. Remember I want to be satisfied." Koji nodded

"Yes master."

"Good boy…" She said in his mind. Koji got down on his knees and tried to focus on the spot she indicated. There was a spot that was just a couple shades darker than the rest of her tail so he started there. He ran his tongue gently over her smooth skin, her hand gently gripped the back of his head as his tongue surprisingly sunk right in past her lips that blended well with the rest of her body. It was her entrance alright and although it didn't look like it on the outside her inside was soaking wet and rich with her sex juices. It tasted so warm and sweet that he felt intoxicated just by smelling her scent. "Yesss…I need that tongue inside me…" She said in his mind as she moaned out load and forced him closer against her pussy with her hand. He ran his tongue again but this time he slipped all of it inside, she was so tight her lips closed around his pink muscle as he rubbed and tasted her moist walls. He can feel her insides tighten as fluids seemed to leak right into his mouth like a drink. His hands began to rub around and explore her body as continued to eat her out, his fingers stroked and felt her warm skin grow hotter with the attention she was now giving him which made her relax against the desk some more. "Ahhh…his tongue it feels so good, I need more, please lick me there…" She continued talking in his head as her little moans of delight filled the room. The way she was speaking now... it was as if she couldn't stop pouring her thoughts into his head as she became drunk on the sexual pleasure. His own cock was pulsing even harder then before, her walls felt so tight that he grew more and more excited just thinking about fucking her.

He pulled back momentarily as he looked up at her. "Do you like that master?" Mewtwo had a vivid blush on her face but she quickly grew angry and even audibly growled at him. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in to eat her out some more.

"I did not give you permission to stop!" she screeched as she tried to catch her breath. Koji ran his tongue over her walls again before raising his hand and rubbing her sensitive area with his fingers. "oh god yes! slide your fingers inside me!" Koji couldn't tell if it was an order or her own thoughts that were meant to be personally for her but he happily obliged, he sucked on his finger before he began to slide it in, his finger met with a lot of friction as he felt inside deeper and deeper. Both of Mewtwo's hands rested on Koji's head as she moaned out cutely in pleasure. "Go in deeper! Please go in deeper!" Koji did, he felt her fluids gush as he felt through her soft and warm flesh as he felt around the fresh young nerves that craved for attention. Her hips bucked against his finger and right before he could pull out to go right back in he felt her arms grab him and force him up.

Mewtwo kissed him again, catching him off guard as she reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock and guided it towards her entrance. His tip met with her moist lips and without even thinking he thrust into her, she gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he raised her legs to get into an easier position to thrust in and out of her. Her tail shot up as he did so, she sat straight up on the desk as her legs lifted from his arms and wrapped around his waist. His thick cock tore through her flesh as he pumped in and out of her, Mewtwo's thoughts were nothing more than hot moans as he stretched her insides and filled them with his hot burning member. Koji hugged around her as well, he couldn't think about anything except fucking her and making her satisfied as she demanded.. Her walls were inconceivably tight and clamped around his cock, the friction felt so good that he felt that familiar orgasmic pleasure begin to rise within a short time. "Yes make me cum! Cum inside of me!" She cried in his mind as her arms cling around his back more tightly. Her cries made him feel a primitive instinct to fuck rise, he forced Mewtwo down on the desk on her back as he gripped her waist and began to thrust against her as hard as he can. Her cries became squeaks of ecstasy as all she can think of is climaxing. Koji pulled her in as he pushed forward against her one last time and shot his seed deep inside of her. He can feel her walls bind around his cock as he shot streams of cum inside of her, her fluids mingled with his began to pour out of her entrance as he pulled back.

Mewtwo heaved a satisfied sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of his warm seed filling her womb as she felt herself being lifted again. "What are you doing?" She asked in a lazy yet satisfied tone. Koji smiled as he looked down at her. He flipped her around onto her belly on the desk and raised her hips high, her tail swaying right in front of him as he gripped his cock and guide it into her again. "wait! Not so soon!" She said in a worried tone. Koji however didn't listen.

"You said you were going to fuck me, till there's nothing left, remember?" Mewtwo looked back at him and saw his expression had change. He no longer had a look of fear or innocence in his eyes, but he seemed expressionless. The only emotion left was in his eyes that looked like he needed to feed, to satisfy a hunger, a desire that he would kill to sate.

"Stop! I order you to…" her voice was cut off with a cry as he forced his cock back inside her. He gripped her tail as he began pounding against her again, harder and faster then before. Now instead of her reading his thoughts she couldn't help but spill his thoughts into his head. "God… I'm the master… why does this feel so…good…need to stop but… I want him inside…" She was struggling just to think as he fucked her senseless. She was beginning to climax again as his thick cock pumped inside of her fleshy walls, his head reaching all the way poking at her womb. She couldn't do anything but squeak as her fluids gushed out of her entrance, his cock still penetrating her again and again showing no signs of stopping. He then let go of her tail and grabbed at her arms, pulling her back as he continued to thrust into her deeper and deeper. "It hurts…but I like it, why do I like it so much?"

"Because you're a masochistic freak!" Koji grunted as he pulled her arms back even harder, making her cry out as she succumbed to another climax. Koji felt overwhelmed as her moist tightness began to squeeze even harder, her pussy seemingly sucking him in and forcing his swelling cock deeper inside of her.

After several minutes of fucking her to the point of losing her mind he felt that same pressure build up in his loins. With no consideration of who his master was he pulled out and climaxed all over her back, he let go of her arms as she laid on the table, panting and exhausted.

Koji looked down at her, his senses finally returning. He looked around and found his lab coat on the floor, he reached in one of the inside pockets and took out a master ball, only one was issued for every recognized researcher and he planned to use it on her... but the initial fear made him forget about it and he didn't have the chance until now. Mewtwo turned around and casted one last tired glance at him before he simply tossed it, her mouth forming a smile before the pokeball opened and claimed her. The ball didn't shake once, it clicked indicating the capture was successful. He walked up to it and grabbed the ball. He chuckled to himself at the irony of how she had him by the balls and now the role has switched.

"I'm your master now... and I think we're going to be happy together Mewtwo..."


	2. Chapter 2

Mewtwo was looking forward to seeing how Koji would treat her as her master but she quickly grew disappointed with him. After her first day he used machines and computers to scan and research every inch of her created body. She would spend days being hooked up to various wires and contraptions while he scribbled and typed meaningless and seemingly endless data. This boring and ceaseless research went on for nearly a year. She was under his scrutiny and she was going crazy with boredom. As time went on her body began to develop in ways she was uncomfortable with. Her breast began to swell with maturity as her lower body grew slimmer and hips grew a bit wide making her back arch in a typical feminine stance. She could also see through her reflection that her face was changing as well. Her skin tone changed to a lighter pale hue which made her feel more delicate. She began to think that she needed to go out in the sunlight but Koji never took her out of the lab. Only when she was in the master ball they left the lab and he never dared to let her out. Whenever she tried to disobey and break away from his orders she would feel a voice in her head to obey, and she knew it came from that device. She knew that if she wanted to break free she would have to get rid of that ball.

"Mewtwo come out!" A beam of red energy shot to the bright white floor. The red light quickly materialized into Mewtwo, who looked up at Koji with a bored and expectant look. "Hey, we have a lot of testing to do today, go ahead and sit on that chair over there." He pointed towards a cold steel chair that was bolted against the wall with various cables attached to it and a mechanical helmet placed on the seat. "Just go ahead and strap the device, I'll be turning it on in a little bit." Mewtwo glanced at the chair, then back at Koji.

"Would we be able to play afterward master?" She asked in his head, trying to be as sweet and innocent sounding as possible to entice him. Koji blushed slightly and turned his head to cough slightly and bringing up a clipboard to avoid looking at Mewtwo.

"Um not today Mewtwo… sorry." Mewtwo pouted and wrapped her arms around her chest.

"But we never get to play!" At this point Koji turned his back completely at Mewtwo to avoid further confrontation.

"I know I'm sorry, one day I promise. But right now we're nearly finished with what I'm trying to achieve. Until then just hold on a little longer, okay Mewtwo?" Mewtwo was frustrated, she peeked over and saw the master ball on his desk. She could just easily use her psychic powers to destroy it but a voice inside her told her not to. He was her master and she must obey. She tried to fight the brainwashing voice but in the end it was to no avail, she floated over to the chair and sat down, strapping the device.

A few hours later Mewtwo was put into a chemically induced deep sleep as Koji watched the feeback from various machines that were attached to Mewtwo. His glasses reflected the various glows from computer screens when the sound of the doorknob caught his attention. Koji turned around quickly but soon relaxed when he saw that it was his father, Fuji of Lavender walking in through the door. The old man looked like the kind of guy who could slip and break his hip if he didn't have someone help him across the street but he walked up to his son with surprising speed for a man of his age as his eyes fixed onto Mewtwo.

"So there he is huh?"

"Well…she."

"A she?"

"Yep, ain't she a beaut? Gave me a lot of trouble but thanks to that master ball I got control over her."

"Hmmm, Back then when me and Blaine made Mewtwo he was a male." Koji looked down at his father with a perplexed stare.

"So are you saying that I got the wrong Pokemon?"

"Calm down calm down, the two look very similar but I can tell that this one is a female. There's a few minor physical differences."

"Like what?" Koji asked curiously. Fuji rubbed his chin as he tried to find the best words.

"Well she certainly looks more… feminine. Her bosom is blossoming and her lower half looks well equipped for child birth... Anyways what is it that you're doing now?"

"Oh…I'm trying to build a device that can visually show a pokemon's dream, but it's not going very well…"

"Oh my that sounds like quite a task!"

"Yeah, but there are others who are trying to pass the finish line, I'm hoping that since Mewtwo is a more intellectually advanced being I'd be able to take that to my advantage right now that doesn't seem to be the case..."

"I see… hmmm she sure does look angry in her sleep though."

"Yeah, she always wants to…er go outside but I usually place a lot of restrictions on her. Don't wanna risk it."

"I see, you best treat her well son. Even though a master ball may capture without failure, if the Pokemon doesn't will to be with you then the pokeball will lose its function and she'll be loose. And if that happens you'll have a lot more on your plate." Koji nodded, tossing aside the advice out of his head as soon as he heard it.

"Yeah I know father I will."

"Well I just came by to see how your experiment went. Don't go fooling with anymore Pokemon now. We're not Gods Koji, I learned the hard way that the dead should stay dead, and I prefer you don't learn it the hard way as well." Koji smiled as he pretending to take him seriously.

"I will consider that father, thanks for forgiving me and coming down to take a look." Old man Fuji nodded as he left out of the door, throwing one last look of wonder and possibly fear at Mewtwo before making his exit. As Koji was left alone his mind wandered and sifted through thoughts of his father. He felt his father was only jealous of his son for accomplishing what he couldn't. He was hoping to rekindle his interest in science and take him away from that town that softened him up, possibly partner up with him and continue the true family legacy! But his naive plan didn't work out as expected. No matter, He felt he could do this all on his own.

A couple hours later Koji soaked up some chemicals through a syringe. He had mixed together a couple of hormones and enhancers and tapped at the syringe to make sure there were no air bubbles. With that injection he would be able to amplify Mewtwo's thoughts and emotions as she dreamed. He was hoping with stronger feelings he would get a more accurate reading from the computers. He held up one of her arms gently, it's been a while since he actually touched her and every time he felt her thin smooth arm he remembered that first day when they first played... He shrugged it off though and checked her arm for a vein. Eventually he found one and injected his dangerous creation. As the bright yellow fluid flowed into her veins her eyes began rapidly twitching as if trying to open, but they never did. He patted her head and smiled down at her. She did look rather angry but it was an odd mixture of rage and peace, and that somehow only made her look more cute.

"You look so cute when you're sleeping…" He almost considered kissing her, but shook that notion off as well and got back to his computer to analyze the results.

Several windows on the screen actively changed on Koji's screen. A screen to measure her heart beat, a 3d model of her body showing statistics on her bodily functions. Finally there was a third and fourth screen, the third screen had several bar graphs that rose or declined erratically while the fourth screen remained filled with static. It was those two screens that Koji focused on. The bar graphs were measuring the different activities of her brain while the fourth screen was suppose to visually represent her dream. For several minutes nothing had change and he considered this current a project a failure until he heard her voice. The second screen showed her body was rising in temperature as her heart rate began to pick up. Koji turned and saw that she was biting her lip, her body was shivering. The bar graphs were consistently rising up to the top now.

"Not…happy" He heard in his mind.

"What the?" Koji began to wonder if she was sleep talking, could she talk to people in her sleep? Or was it just him?

"Koji isn't a good master…" A beeping noise came from the computer and Koji quickly turned to look. It was the forth screen, it was showing some kind of orb.

"It's working!" Koji said excitedly.

"I need to be the master…" Mewtwo said in his mind. Was he the only one who could hear it right now? If his dad was hear would he hear it too? Or could everyone right now hear her now? How far did her psychic powers go? The orb on the screen began to form colors, but the color selection on the computer was limited. All he could see was that the top part had a certain type of pattern on it.

"I should be master!" Her voice was steadily rising now. Koji looked back at Mewtwo and nearly shat his pants at what he saw. Her eyes were wide open, she was breathing heavily and looking up at him with murderous intent. Her eyes then switched to the Master ball sitting on his desk.

"She's awake! But she should be sleeping! The computer says she is!" Koji was both confused and scared now. Maybe it wasn't wise to inject her with such a powerful drug. He should have tested it on some Rattata first!

"That master ball needs to go!" Mewtwo and the master ball began to glow a faint light blue color. Koji gulped, his legs were shivering now. The orb on the screen had an M shape pattern on the top of the ball which then snapped in two and at that second the screen and all machines went out as if there was a power outage. The master ball made a faint noise, and static broke out of the ball, causing black smoke to rise from the circular contraption. Koji looked down, realizing just how dire the situation is. Mewtwo wasn't his anymore and the master ball is out of commission.

Mewtwo tore off the mechanical helmet on her head, any wires attached to her were disintegrated into nothing she floated into the air while her body gave off a purple aura.

"You've used me long enough Koji!" Her feminine voice had retained that dominant tone from their first encounter. Koji tried to walk backwards towards the door hoping he could somehow still escape.

"I'm sorry Mewtwo! I swear I was going to-"

"Liar!" she shouted, shorting out any and all equipment in the room. The light bulbs above flickered as they rocked back and forth which made Koji even more anxious of what's to come. Mewtwo stared at him with hateful eyes for several seconds until she finally broke the tension... with a smile. She raised her arm and forced him back towards her with a surge of telepathic power. Koji felt the wind knock outside of him as he was dragged closer from unknown means. Mewtwo grasped him by the collar of his shirt, raised him high into the air with strength alone. "Now it's my turn to be the Master".

Mewtwo then waved her arm, slamming Koji with her psychic force into the chair that she had sat on all day. Koji gave out a groan of pain as he coughed from the sudden forced impact.

"I won't be gentle" Was all she said as she floated closer to him. A single finger tapped in between his legs and with that tap alone his pants, lab coat, shirt and even underwear seemed to dematerialize right in front of him into shredded nothingness. Koji was now fully exposed and naked to Mewtwo who seemed to want it no other way.

"Mewtwo…stop…please!" Koji pleaded. He then felt a powerful force slam the side of his face from her hand. His vision blurred and glowed from what could only be described as stars of pain.

"I'm the master Koji, and I get what I want." She had lowered herself between his legs as her hand began to cradle his sack between her three spherical digits. Her other hand swirled his flaccid penis a bit between those fingers, simply dragging and feeling it across her smooth pale skin. "What's wrong Koji? Not in the mood?" She teased, commenting on his deflated manhood. " I know how to change that…" Before she even finished what she was saying she began to squeeze and stretch his sack. He felt his legs spread a bit more when he actually tried to clamp them, he groaned and shouted in pain as he felt his testicles being tortured like before as Mewtwo used her psychic influence to hinder any form of resistance.  
"Gaaaah! nooooo... It hurts…"

"Oh but you like being hurt Koji... as a matter of fact I know you do, see?" His penis was indeed now growing erect despite the horrible pain he was being forced into. He felt his pride melt and replace with shame and he couldn't do anything about it. She began to tighten the firm squeeze she had on him and twist his sack even more. She even pulled back his orbs which only made his cock twitch in excitement and revealing his masochistic side.

"Such a nice surprise, seeing how you grew so hard from pain alone…" Mewtwo commented before giggling out loud instead of in his thoughts. Koji gritted his teeth as felt more embarrassed from her giggle alone. She sounded so cute and innocent when she laughed and yet she was doing such lewd things to him. She then finally released his sore balls and gripped his penis with her circular digits.

"Don't think I'm going soft on you, I'm doing what I WANT to do." She said with a cold tone as she opened her mouth and brought his tip inside of her cute small maw with her tongue alone. Koji couldn't help but give off a moan of relieve, her tongue was so wet and warm and it felt so smooth as it traced over his dick, tasting every inch with its salacious texture. Mewtwo leaned in closer and took it deeper down her throat as her muscles began to both squeeze and relax around his penis. He shot his head back as he felt his cock slide down her slender tight throat and groaned out as she began to do swallowing motions around it. "Salty and bitter, it's such an amusing and yet addicting taste…" Hearing her voice clear as day and talking about his taste brought Koji closer to the edge as he grew a blush from hearing her complimenting and enjoying his manhood. He felt his balls churning as pent up cum began to rise, he felt that familiar climax feeling rise up and…

That feeling stayed there. It wouldn't go anywhere beyond. After a few seconds that height of pleasure remained as Mewtwo continued her treatment. She giggled again in his head. "I plan to use you for as long as I want, so for now NO cumming."

"Damn it, are you using your psychic powers to prevent me from cumming?"

"Quiet Slave! Don't you dare backtalk me after keeping me imprisoned all that time! This is my revenge to you!" In that moment Mewtwo's tail shot straight up into the air and forced its way into Koji's mouth in one fluid movement. Koji tried to spit out that oval shaped tip but Mewtwo was far more powerful. Her tail thrust in and out of his mouth as if mimicking a cock while Mewtwo giggled inside of his head. "That shut you up, I know you can't have fun unless I bring in some pain so let me experiment with you a bit." Koji's eyes watered as he felt her smooth tail tip fill his mouth and go in and out against his will like a cock. He then mumbled out in pain, his body flinching but unable to move elsewhere as Mewtwo began to do something strange. She was biting different sections of his cock. She applied gentle nibbles at first but then her nibbles grew more bold and turned into restrained chomps as she moved on down. "It hurts, doesn't it? Yet your cock is throbbing for more! If I didn't have a hold on you, I bet you would've came several times already! You like what I'm doing don't you! You like my tail fucking your mouth! You're just a slut to me now Koji! You're my slave!" She forced Koji's cock all the way down, hitting the back of her throat as she bit down with her powerful jaw. Koji cried out in pain as his cock twitched from the sadistic torture.

After a few mind numbing moments she slipped her tail out and pulled back from her blow job. Her hands stroked his shaft up and down as she talked in a more gentle tone. "I'll be a bit more soft for this part... but you'll still feel a horrible pain. I want you to admit that you're my slave." Koji felt her wet tongue stroke across his tip and gently rested in between his lips. Then she licked again, pressing even further between the lips of his cum hole. Koji could already feel a burning stinging pain but she licked again, and again, and again. Her tongue would force itself little by little inside of his cock, making Koji bite his lips as his whole body clenched. She was being gentle, but feeling such a sensitive and large muscle enter his tight pee hole was torture enough. Nothing was meant to go in there! His nerves flared up like fire as her slippery saliva slipped into his urethra... Within less than a minute Koji broked down and begged out loud.

"I'm your slave! Please I'm your slave! You're my master!" Mewtwo looked up, her tongue resting against the hole of his tip as she did so.

"I heard that before! you have to make me believe you this time!" She then continued her mixture of pleasuring and torturing Koji, her tongue licking deeper between his lips with every stroke. Koji couldn't take it anymore; he thought his penis was going to split in half and explode from sensory overload.

"Please master! Make me your slave! Do anything you want to me! I'll do anything you want, please I won't try to capture you! Use me as your slave, your tool. Your toy! Just please stop!" Mewtwo's giggle filled his head again, innocent as always~. Her tone also grew more gentle and innocent, almost as if Mewtwo was just a little homely girl that was just teasing him.

"Heh... okay. I'll stop…for now."

Mewtwo rose up into the air, her tail flicking around like always. She rose above Koji who still couldn't move. His penis stood straight up erect, his veins pulsing from the never ending desire to cum. Mewtwo lowered herself on him, telepathically moving his cock so as she slipped down his cock would slip into her. She gave off a heated moan as she sat down all the way on Koji, his cock throbbing inside of her tight inner folds and filling her up all the way.

"Now the fun really begins!" She then gripped his shoulders down as she began to motion her hips, her arms holding him down against the chair as she started on a fast pace and humped her body against his. She didn't want to wait for any kind of build up anymore, after all the time she stayed cooped up in the ball she couldn't stand waiting anymore. She banged against Koji as he sat on the chair, their bodies rocking back and forth as she sat on him and held him close. His large cock rubbed against her neglected nerves that laid inside. She had grown much more tight from before and her insides had already grown nice and moist from the tortuous foreplay. Koji realized that his body was no longer chained by psychic bounds when he motioned his hips against her as well, the feeling of his climax still pent up as he fucked her back with the same amount of vigorous energy she was giving to him, his body trying to rid of this burning desire to shoot his seed into her.

"I own you now Koji!" Mewtwo shouted in his head as her moans of pleasure both filled the room and his head. Her arms pushed down on his body some more as she began to thrust against him even harder and faster, the sound of their hips thwapping against each other echoed inside the destroyed lab. "I own you! You're mine! You're my slave!" Her tail swiveled around and moved, forcing itself in his mouth again. Koji didn't try spitting it back out, his mind was going insane. That feeling of ultimate pleasure just moments away was bringing his mind to a new kind of edge. He can feel himself going insane from wanting nothing more but to be used like a useless slut. "You like that don't you Koji! You like being my bitch!" Mewtwo began to hump even faster, the sound of the chair being pounded against can be heard with her moans and shouts of pleasure as Koji gagged mindlessly on her tail. "Tell me! Do you like it!" Koji couldn't reply even if he wanted to, his mind was going blank as Mewtwo literally was fucking his brains out. She was humping against him with such ferocity that the chair was beginning to break despite being bolted down. Her tail slid out of his mouth and she leaned in close, embracing him in a kiss. Her tongue did most of the work, swirling inside his mouth and tasting every bit of him. She began to bite down hard on his lips and tongue, trying her best to restrain herself and to not overdo it. This new painful sensation seemed to awake Koji from his out of mind state. His hands moved over and grabbed her plump rear end right below where her tail formed. Her skin felt so soft and smooth and her insides were so tight and juicy. He groaned out wanting to cum so badly but he couldn't, he wanted to just thrust into her a final time and fill her womb with his seed but she wouldn't let him.

Mewtwo's grip tightened as she laid against him, her hips moving as fast as they can go. She was so close to her orgasm that she was having a difficult time thinking, being in control was what turned her on the most and here she was forcing herself on Koji in the chair and fucking him to the point of insanity. His hands felt so good on her body that she began imagining feeling them all over, her insides squeezed and massaged his cock even further as she continued to fuck him hard and fast. Finally she couldn't maintain control on him anymore, her walls suddenly squeezed around trapped his cock as she felt her very essence being shot out of her pussy. Koji couldn't handle it, he didn't know whether she had let him or couldn't hold the psychic barrier anymore but he felt his climax finally reach that point and his cum exploded out of his cock. That first squirt of intense pleasure felt like it lasted forever... the initial burst of pleasure caused him to open his mouth and clamp all of his muscles. He could sense that she was experiencing a similar experience, burst after blisfful burst her insides squirted out her love juice like a fountain as Koji continued to shoot his seed inside of her womb. His thick seed soon filled her insides all up; he was cumming for so long that it almost began to hurt. When their orgasms died down Koji felt his entire body relax, he heaved a great sigh as his head tilted to the side. He then quickly fell asleep, unknowing that Mewtwo was still wide-awake and still filled with desire.

"Best you sleep now when you can Koji…" she said to him as he dreamed.

"Because we're not done playing yet, not until you or I take our last breath…"


End file.
